


Confessions of a Wrist Watch

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Chanyeol has always liked Jongin but the latter never seemed to notice him. So he asks his best friend Do Kyungsoo to help him out.OrChanyeol and Kyungsoo pretend to be in a relation to make Jongin jealous but fall for each other instead.





	Confessions of a Wrist Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors.   
> This story was requested to me on aff and honestly at took a lot of efforts to finish. So I hope that you guys will enjoy reading this.

## Confessions of a Wrist Watch

* * *

The sun's rays filtered through the window as the birds outside chirped joyfully signaling the beginning of another long day. I stirred in my sleep as the light fell on my eyes, waking me up from my deep slumber. Wait... What time is it actually? Oh! It's time to wake my owner up. 

I started ringing gleefully and heard my owner grumble beside me. 'Wake up Kyungsoo hyung! Wake up!' I wanted to shout at my sleepy owner, but I couldn't. After all, it's not normal for a wrist watch to speak. But hey, I do have feelings you know. Actually all of us do. My friend Samsung Note 3 (Kyungsoo hyung's  phone) even he has feelings. He's very much loud about it but let's not talk about that. 

My owner let out another grumble before switching me off and sitting up on his bed. He stifled a yawn and scratched his head before stretching his arms to remove the residual sleep. He then stood up from the bed and padded his way to bathroom, almost waddling like a penguin. My owner is really cute but please don't say that to him if you want to stay alive. 

Anyways, while he's busy in the toilet doing God knows what, I'll introduce myself. I'm Samsung gear S3, currently 3 years old, given to my owner as a gift by his none other than best friend, Park Chanyeol. I look super fine up close and those who wear me look stylish as hell. I have Dual-core 1GHz CPU, 768MB RAM with 4GB internal memory. I have an internal gps tracker with accelerometer, gyroscope, heart rate sensor, barometer and altimeter plus you can see time and do many other incredible things with me. I'm fabulous but let's not talk about me either because honestly I'm not the protagonist and you all are probably planning to murder the author for her laziness. 

Our story is about these two boys (and of course their pathetic friends) who goes by the name of Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo. These two have been best of friends since their nappy times and had always stuck to each other like glue. They were almost inseparable during their early days but they did grow apart when Kyungsoo entered middle school. It was hard for both of them at first but that quickly changed when Kim Jongdae and Byun Beakhyun entered their life like hurricane. 

Jongdae whined Chanyeol's ears off while Baekhyun annoyed the shit out of Kyungsoo. It took all of their strength to not murder the two annoying males with bare hands. But no matter what, they couldn't really let go of them. This setting continued for another 2 years before the 4 of them decided to join the same high school. At first everything seemed excellent because heck, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would be together again but as soon as the 4 of them met outside their high school gate, Kyungsoo realized that it was a really bad choice.

Because as soon as Jongdae and Baekhyun's eyes met, both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol realized that they would have to shut their ears very soon to avoid hearing unnecessary moans. It was like love at first sight for those two. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo grimaced at the thought because now they had to stand another couple in their friend circle (one was enough already). Anyways let's not talk about Jongdae and Baekhyun right now because seriously bringing them in would bring in their loud banter and in all honesty, I don't want to ruin my owner's mood first thing in the morning. 

Anyyyyways as I was saying, I’ve been with Kyungsoo hyung for the past 3 years and honestly I haven’t seen an idiot like him. Like really, he’s the biggest idiot out there because seriously, I haven’t, in my 4 years of life, seen such an oblivious person. No, I’m not insulting my owner or anything but seriously if you hear me out, you’d agree the same.

Kyungsoo hyung is an amazing person. I would really agree to that but he’s really oblivious when it comes to his feelings. Like really, he loses his IQ when it is a matter of heart. I’m saying because I know him. See, he’s in love with his best friend, I mean he loves Chanyeol hyung but he’s too dumb to understand that.

Like really, really dumb.

And let’s not even start about Chanyeol hyung. Man..he really makes me frustrated. That man is so whipped for my owner that he even gifted me to Kyungsoo hyung because he said that someone stole his favorite watch. Like really, really whipped. I’m pretty sure that Chanyeol hyung would even get the moon for my owner if he asked about it.

I get so angry at times due to their oblivious affections that I feel like becoming a human and then smacking their heads with a chair because seriously, STOP BEING FUCKING OBLIVIOUS YOU IDIOTS!!!

Anyways, I should shut up now because my owner just got out of the toilet and he’s making his way here and I don’t want to scare my owner in the morning. So I’m taking my leave but you, yes you who is reading this, please continue and don’t judge the author too hard for her stupidity.

^^^

“Kyungsoo!”

“Soo!”

“Do Kyungsoo!!”

“Kyungie!!”

“Kyungsoo – ya!!”

“Kyungsoo – ya!!!!”

“What?!” Kyungsoo finally snapped, surprising the unsuspecting taller male who was sitting beside him and calling him for the umpteenth time.

“Can you please..” Chanyeol started but before he could finish his sentence, the shorter male cut him and replied with a curt ‘no’.

“But you haven’t even heard my request yet Soo!!” Chanyeol whined making the smaller man roll his eyes for the thousand times. If Kyungsoo could gain a penny for every time he rolled his eyes because of Chanyeol, then he would have been a billionaire by now.

“I don’t need to hear it.” Kyungsoo replied without even sparing a glance at the sulking male. “I can already feel that it’s going to be stupid.”

“So mean..” Chanyeol pouted making the smaller man huff with annoyance.

“I think you should help him Soo..” Jongdae commented, munching on his tuna basil sandwich.

“And I think you should shut up and let me do my work” Kyungsoo answered, glaring at Jongdae who just gave him his usual Cheshire smirk.

“Seriously Kyungsoo..just help me out this once..” Chanyeol begged. “I’ll be your slave for the rest of my life…”

“And I don’t want that.” Kyungsoo growled, finally looking up at the sulking male. “It’ll cause me more trouble..”

“Just this once Kyungsoo..Please..At least hear me out first..” Chanyeol pleaded again. “I’ll buy you nachos and movie tickets for a month.. I promise on Toben’s name..”

Kyungsoo’s ear perked at the offer and he looked at Chanyeol thoughtfully. Nachos and movie ticket for a month seems really tempting but this whole deal feels a little fishy. Just what in the world is so important that a miser like Chanyeol is offering him nachos and movie tickets not just for a week but a whole month? Well….since he is getting this kind of opportunity, he should make the best of it right? And if anything goes wrong he can easily blame it on Chanyeol.

“Okay..” Kyungsoo mutters, still rubbing his chin as if he’s thinking about it. “but make it two months plus you have to wash my car every weekend”

“Okay deal.” Chanyeol beamed.

“Now please explain why a miser like you” he started pointing at Chanyeol making the taller male pout again “is willing to spend money on me for a request. It better not be something absurd like last time Park Chanyeol or I swear to god, I’ll strangle you..” Kyungsoo warned with his heart shaped smile causing both Jongdae and Chanyeol to shiver in fear.

Chanyeol nodded, slightly grimacing at the memory of the previous request.

Last time he had asked Kyungsoo to go along with him to spy on his sister and her boyfriend. Everything was fine until the couple decided to go to the Han River for its famous ferry cruise. The two boys were not only awarded as the best couple of the night, but they were also found out by his sister who punished them for spying on her date by making them ran along the perimeter of Han River for 3 times in the middle of the night.

Kyungsoo didn’t talk to him for 3 whole days and all in all it was terrible.

Chanyeol shook his head to forget about the memory and focused his attention back to the smaller male who was eyeing him suspiciously. “Well..You have to pretend that you’re dating me…”

“WHAT?!! ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS PARK CHANYEOL???!!!” Kyungsoo hollered, enraged by the request.

“Calm down! It’s not what you think!” both Chanyeol and Jongdae yelled in unison while clamping the smaller man’s mouth shut.

Kyungsoo struggled in their grip and then finally freed himself by biting hard on Chanyeol’s hand making the taller male groan in pain. “What do you mean it’s not what I think?” Kyungsoo growled in anger. “Why do I have to pretend to date you? This is completely absurd!”

“I know I know..But you only have to pretend in front of Jongin.” Chanyeol stated which in turn made Kyungsoo to raise his eyebrow in question.

“What do you mean that I have to pretend only in front of Jongin?” Kyungsoo questioned, fixing the taller with his steady gaze.

“What we mean by that is you have to pretend to date Yeol only in front Jongin” Jongdae explain. “To make him jealous that’s all.”

“I’m not doing it. I won’t go with this ridiculous idea!” Kyungsoo announced causing the taller male to sulk again.

“Seriously Kyungsoo..Just help him out this once..” Jongdae requested. “Don’t you feel pity when you look at this giant?” He said pointing at Chanyeol who instantly pulled out his best puppy face and stared at Kyungsoo with his pitiful stare.

“If you are so sympathetic towards him why don’t you help him Jongdae..Leave me out of this..” Kyungsoo shot back averting his eyes to not look at the taller male. He knew if he looked at the taller right now, he would melt into a puddle of goo and agree to his whims. Park Chanyeol and his stupid antics.

“You know I can’t..Baekhyun would kill me if he found out.” Jongdae protested and Chanyeol nodded in agreement. “Plus I’m only devoted to my Baekhyunnie..He’s the only one for me~~~”he voiced dreamily making Kyungsoo gag in disgust.

“I’m sorry but my decision is final. Now if you’ll excuse me..” Kyungsoo said as he gathered his stuff to leave.

“You really leave me with no choice Soo..” Chanyeol sighed. “I guess I have to pull out my trump card now..”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked feeling the dread crawl up his spine. Chanyeol wouldn’t dare to use that would he?

“If you don’t help me out..I’m going tell Oh Sehun that you’re the one who sends him love letters every week and might as well inform him about his instagram stalker...” Chanyeol answered; the evil smirk evident on his lips.

“You wouldn’t dare..” Kyungsoo said with a horrified expression.

“Try me..” Chanyeol replied smugly making Kyungsoo finally succumb to his defeat.

^^^

Kyungsoo cornered the corridor as he sighed for the umpteenth time. Just why on the world did he agree to this? Just why?

He let out another loud sigh as he entered the classroom and made his way to his assigned seat. Curse his stupid heart for having a crush on Sehun. No actually curse Chanyeol for using his weak spot against him.  He let out a small grumble as he pulled out his notebook and stared out of the window.

The autumn was evident with its orange leaves and the woody smell. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing mind. There were so many thoughts going inside his head. And all of them were caused due to this one foolish giant, his one and only best friend Park Chanyeol.

Now you see, he adored Chanyeol very much. They’ve been together since childhood and practically known each other for their entire life. And as long as Kyungsoo remembered Chanyeol has always been like this. Too much energy, too many emotions. He’s always been over the top with everything.

An exact opposite of his own boring self.

Which also brings him to another question is why, all of a sudden, his perfect best friend is trying to woo Kim Jongin (who is already half smitten by Chanyeol) by using him?

This whole idea is ridiculous. Kyungsoo can’t understand why anyone in their right mind would get jealous of him? In his view, he can’t do anything. And on top of that, he looks like a penguin that is also an owl half of the time while Jongin is a fucking sex god.

Like really. That kid is a fucking sex god.

Jongin is much taller than him and not to mention he is devilishly handsome too. His tanned skin, his smoldering gaze, his plush lips. Man…if he wasn’t so invested on Sehun, he sure would have crushed hard on that kid. But that’s all talk, don’t believe him. He wouldn’t dare to look at his best friend’s crush.

Anyways speaking of Sehun, he hasn’t seen him for a long time either.

Kyungsoo scanned the classroom once again and saw that the younger male was nowhere. letting out another sigh, he stared out of the window again.

Now Sehun is someone Kyungsoo absolutely passions. That man is so gorgeous and handsome that the first time Kyungsoo’s eyes landed upon him, he was sure that he had found the one. And let’s not even talk about his looks. The first time he saw Sehun, it felt as if the younger has just walked out of a runaway. He looked so tall and his shoulder was so broad that Kyungsoo’s eyes almost bulged out of his socket.

Man..he still remembers it like yesterday.

“Would you mind if I sit here?”

Someone spoke beside him, breaking him from his chain of thoughts. He turned to his side and felt his heart skip a beat. Sehun was sitting right next to him. Kyungsoo’s eyes grew bigger and he instantly flushed red as he nodded shyly, allowing the man to sit next to him.

Kyungsoo side eyed the perfect man and felt his heart skip another beat. His crush, his god damn crush was sitting right next to him! can you believe it? CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE IT?? Because he absolutely can’t. and due to that, his whole body is tensing up which is also resulting him to profusely sweat.

“Are you done with your essay hyung?” Sehun asked, making a very wide eyed Kyungsoo turn toward him.

“Almost done with it…” Kyungsoo croaked out, tensing even more.

Sehun nodded and then fished out his phone to play a game or something. Kyungsoo again stared back at the window to calm his frantic heart down. After a minute or two, his calculus professor entered the auditorium and the class started which indeed cleared his brain.

Another 2 hours passed and by that time Kyungsoo was exhausted to his bones. It didn’t matter if was an ace in his class but calculus always seemed to suck away his last ounce of energy. He stifled a yawn and stretched out his short limbs to remove the sleepiness from his body. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Sehun was still struggling with his last sum, so he decided to play the knight in shining armor and decided to save his damsel in distress.

“Are you having a trouble?” he asked politely, not trying to offend his crush.

Sehun looked at him with a shy smile and nodded in agreement. Kyungsoo cooed at the younger male inwardly and gently grabbed his notebook to solve the equation. It took him a minute to solve the problem and rectify Sehun’s mistakes. He returned the copy with a timid smile and eyed Sehun who was greatly invested with the sum.

“Wow..I can actually understand this stuff..” said Sehun with surprise evident in his voice.

“You were almost correct but you just misplaced the y-variable and forgot to mention the limit. That’s why the sum seemed to be incorrect.” Kyungsoo explain pointing in his notebook.

“Hyung I swear I don’t do this often but you seriously need to teach me. Or else I won’t pass this semester. Please hyung” Sehun pleaded with his best kittenish face which melted Kyungsoo’s heart in an instant.

“Alright..but I’m a strict teacher you know..” Kyungsoo replied with his heart shaped smile and arranged his stuff as the younger male followed him out of the classroom.

Man he got lucky!

^^^

“Kyungsoo! Hey!”

Kyungsoo groaned as soon as he heard the voice of his best friend calling him. He has just left the auditorium with Sehun with minimum energy and now he has to deal with his giant yoda again. Curse his luck. No curse his beanpole like best friend.

“I heard someone calling you” Sehun said, looking back at the crowded corridor curiously.

“yes. It’s Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo murmured not looking back.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrapping around his middle region and pulling him for warm embrace. He instantly panicked and started struggling. His molester on the other hand squeezed him more tightly causing the smaller man to panic even more. He then decided to use his jujitsu skill and stomped on his molester’s right foot with all his might and locked the man in his deadly headlock.

The man started screaming for help and all of a sudden Kyungsoo realized that it was none other than his yoda best friend Park Chanyeol. His wide eyes grew bigger than they already were and he instantly squatted beside his now panting best friend. He turned to look around and felt horrified because everyone was looking at him with surprise. Even Sehun was gaping at him.

His red face reddened even more but he decided to ignore it. He turned his attention back to the taller male and helped him sit up. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could actually speak, Chanyeol cut him off.

“Are you still angry at me baby? I’m sorry..” Chanyeol fake pouted.

Kyungsoo’s inside cringed at the endearment and he felt like puking. His best friend, the one he’s been together since their nappy time, just called him ‘baby’. Can you fucking imagine it?

“What?” he said flabbergasted.

“I know I shouldn’t have kept you awake all night..” Chanyeol faked another sad expression and continued “But please baby..don’t be so angry at me..You’re the only one I have..”

Wait…what the actual fuck is happening right now? Why is Chanyeol calling baby all of a sudden? He stared at the man with his characterized blank face and waited for the taller man to explain this whole situation to him.

Seeing no reaction coming from the taller man, he just stood up and extended his hand to Chanyeol to help him get up. The latter took his hand and stood up, immediately towering over him. Kyungsoo then turned back to Sehun was still standing there with an unreadable gaze.

“I’ll go then.” Sehun announced, grabbing Kyungsoo’s attention. “I’ll meet you tomorrow during lunch hyung and thanks for helping me out once again.”

The younger bowed slightly before sauntering away.

As soon as Sehun turned the corner, Kyungsoo glared at the taller male who was holding a sheepish smile. but before he could utter a single word, Chanyeol held his hand and dragged him towards the side of the corridor. He eyed the taller male suspiciously but the latter didn’t say anything other than smiling at him timidly.

“What are you doing Park?” he muttered, still glaring at the taller male.

“Jongin.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked again feeling utterly confused.

“Jongin!”

“Hi Chanyeol hyung! Hi Soo hyung!”Jongin’s voice filtered through the air and Kyungsoo turned around to see the tanned male standing there and often glancing at their interlinked hand.

“Hey Jongin” Chanyeo grinned at the said man.

Kyungsoo too smiled at the latter and greeted him.

“I didn’t know you two were..um…together..” he said glancing towards their hands again.

“Oh we just got together recently.” Chanyeol stated. “It’s been a month. Right Soo?”

“Yeah..It’s been a month..” Kyungsoo replied rather awkwardly. This whole situation didn’t sit well with him at all.

“That’s good to know!” Jongin replied, looking rather elated instead of jealous. “I’m happy that you two finally got together. I’ll leave now. Bye bye!!” he waved before walking off to somewhere.

“He looked happy you know..” Kyungsoo whispered. “Are you sure this plan will work?”

“Yes I’m pretty sure Soo!” Chanyeol replied confidently. “It’s just the starting.”

“Well then..Let’s go I’m hungry..” Kyungsoo answered.

“Okay Hungry..What do you wanna eat?” Chanyeol asked with a mischievous glint.

“Bibimbap” Kyungsoo responded happily as they walked towards the cafeteria, completely ignorant of their still interlinked hands.

^^^

2 weeks passed after their first encounter and still there was no apparent progress.

It’s not like they didn’t keep up their act or something. They really did try their best to act like a lovey dovey couple in front of Jongin but no matter how hard they tried, Jongin didn’t seem to feel even an ounce of jealously. He, in reality, was actually very much appreciative of their relationship and often complimented them by saying that they suited each other extremely well.

Seeing no progress, Chanyeol was even more determined to make the younger feel jealous but Kyungsoo on the other hand felt extremely freaked out by this whole situation. Not only had he felt uncomfortable by Chanyeol calling him ‘baby’, ‘sweetheart’ and ‘darling’, he also felt strange seeing how engrossed Chanyeol was becoming with this whole act.

It felt as if they were really dating each other.

And he’s not saying this because he’s supposed to say this. He is stating this because he has a solid reason behind it. As we all know that they’ve been best of friends since their childhood and known each other for their entire life. So what made everything seem extremely weird is that Chanyeol is actually acting like a sweet and caring boyfriend towards him.

He comes to pick him up from his classes, buys him food every day, waits for him when he’s running late and even escorts him back home. Now, he wouldn’t have felt strange if it looked like an act. Everything feels absurd because Chanyeol looks like he’s doing this on his own free will.

And this in particular is driving him nuts because why is he acting this way if he already has someone he likes?

“Hey Soo hyung..How do you solve this one?” Sehun asked, breaking the older male from his trance.

“Huh?”

“This sum..I can’t do it..” Sehun grumbled as he handed the notebook to Kyungsoo.

“Oh this?” Kyungsoo asked taking the copy. He checked the equation and then started solving it. “Here, you have to first integrate it and then differentiate the remaining variables.”

“Alright..” Sehun nodded as he started doing the sum again.

“Pfft..Even I can do it. Are you sure you passed highschool?” Chanyeol mocked as he walked towards them and took a sit beside Kyungsoo.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked exasperatedly. He was helping Sehun to get his mind off Chanyeol but looks like the taller has another plans.

“Nothing..Just wanted to spend time with you..” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly, completely ignoring the odd look he was getting from the smaller man.

“Ah..i almost forgot!” Chanyeol yelled startling the other two. “I bought movie tickets..You wanna go?”

“You two have a movie date?” Sehun asked, looking up from his textbook.

“Not really.” Kyungsoo replied shutting up Chanyeol.

“If you guys have a date then you should go. Don’t bother about me..” said Sehun, now sitting up straight and looking at the other two directly.

“What are you all doing?”

All of them faced the owner of the voice and saw Jongin standing there with his playful smile. He walked towards them and quietly sat beside Sehun. He eyed the notes silently and then turned to face them with a happy smile.

“You’re helping Hun right?” Jongin asked to which Kyungsoo replied with nod. He then smiled and said “Thank you hyung or else he would have flunked the class like high school.”

“Hey! I did not fail! I received a C if you remember” Sehun protested.

Kyungsoo stared at the bickering male and felt his heart swell with an unknown affection. They were just like them. They were so similar to him and Chanyeol. The way they bickered and played with each other made him remember his high school days with Chanyeol.

He looked at Chanyeol to see his reaction but his heart fell when he saw the latter scowling.

Oh right! Chanyeol likes Jongin. And the way Jongin was interacting with Sehun would surely make him jealous. He cleared his throat to ease the unfamiliar feeling from his heart and faced Jongin who was smiling fondly at Sehun.

“Hey Jongin…you and Sehun wanna join us for a movie?” he offered and saw how quickly Chanyeol’s face changed from a scowl to his usual grin.

“I won’t be interrupting something right?” Jongin joked and Kyungsoo nodded his head to disagree.

“Well then! Let’s go!!” Chanyeol announced happily as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and started dragging him.

^^^

Kyungsoo has no idea how he fucking ended up here.

He seriously has no idea.

They were just supposed to watch the movie and then head back home. But he doesn’t know why he’s sitting in between a scowling Chanyeol and a glaring Sehun. And did he mention the frowning Jongin who was just sitting opposite to them.

Honestly it wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were just enjoying some food after the movie when all of a sudden Sehun touched his lips and wiped off the excess sauce. Now this action was very simple according to Kyungsoo. But according to Chanyeol it was seen as flirting which is how they ended up in this situation.

“Why did you touch him?” Chanyeol growled as he grabbed Kyungsoo and pulled him towards his side.

“It was friendly! Why are you overreacting?” Sehun shot back as he too yanked Kyungsoo’s other arm to pull him towards his side.

“Why are you pulling him towards you? Let go!”

“I won’t!”

“I’m warning you!”

“I’m warning you too!!!”

“LET ME GO YOU STUPID BEAN POLES” Kyungsoo yelled, freeing himself from the towering males and smacking them right in the head with all his might.

“Kyungsoo..” Chanyeol sulked as he rubbed his sore spot while the other one stayed silent and pouted.

“Jongin you take Sehun back” Kyungsoo ordered. “And you yoda” he yelled, pointing towards Chanyeol “you are coming with me”

He grabbed the taller male’s arm and dragged him to the alleyway beside the restaurant.

To say that Chanyeol was scared, was a complete understatement. Right now he was terrified of the smaller man. Kyungsoo was straightaway glaring at him and this fact alone made his knees turn jelly. If looks could kill, Chanyeol would have been a dead man by now.

“What were you trying to do back there?” Kyungsoo asked sternly.

“I was just..trying..to act” Chanyeol murmured, feeling nervous under the hard stare.

 “You were trying to..?”

“Alright! I’m sorry Kyungsoo! I’m sorry!” Chanyeol bowed 90 degress and apologized. “I don’t know why I did it but I’m sorry!”

“Stand up! People might misinterpret..” Kyungsoo said quickly, making the latter stand properly.

“I was just trying to act like a caring boyfriend..That’s why I acted like that..Sorry if it made you uncomfortable..” Chanyeol answered sheepishly as he rubbed his nape.

“You should have focused your attention on Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered looking down. “Plus you ruined my moment with Sehun.”

“Well…about that..I kinda regret about it..but still you shouldn’t get close to him” Chanyeol commented which earned him a glare from the smaller.

“I mean we’re supposed to be dating so you shouldn’t hang out with other men that freely..I feel..I mean..Jongin might get suspicious you know..” Chanyeol spoke in a rather hesitant manner.

“Yeah. Right. Jongin.” Kyungsoo nodded, feeling unsure himself.

“Let’s go..It’s already late.” said Chanyeol, grabbing the smaller man’s arm and walking towards the main street.

^^^

“I don’t understand this Baekhyun..” Kyungsoo said for the umpteenth time as he marched across his room.

“And exactly what is that?” Baekhyun asked, paying no heed to the frowning male who was still pacing across the room.

“This..whatever this is!” Kyungsoo replied flailing his arms to express whatever the invisible situation it was.

“Okay Soo..” Baekhyun sighed as he straightened up from his previous position and turned to look at Kyungsoo. “Can you please sit down and explain me this whole situation.”

“I thought you knew..” Kyungsoo whined which earned him another eye roll from the latter.

“About what?”

“About me and Chanyeol ‘pretending to be a couple to make Jongin jealous’” Kyungsoo said air quoting his words.

“Oh..yeah.. I know about it…” Baekhyun replied a little sheepishly because it was he, who gave Jongdae this idea who in return implanted this idea into Chanyeol’s head. So, yeah it was natural for him to know everything.

“So what exactly is the problem here?” Baekhyun asked as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall to look like a professional.

“Chanyeol’s been acting strange..” Kyungsoo started.

“Well..doesn’t he always act strange?” Baekhyun commented and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

“I know..but he’s really acting odd these days..you know ever since we started the act..” Kyungsoo replied as he sat down in front of Baekhyun. “You see after that incident with Sehun..He’s been really weird. He doesn’t let me meet him and if I have to go, he follows me and even stays there until I’m done. And not to mention that fact that his clinginess has doubled. He waits for me, calls me names and even texts me all the time. I mean we text all the time but still he’s being weird Baek..I’m telling you”

“Okay..but why are you overreacting?” Baekhyun asked, rubbing his chin in thoughtful manner.

“I’m not overreacting! This just feels so awkward…I mean I know we’re pretending and stuff but I.. I feel uncomfortable around him..” Kyungsoo whispered as he played with his fingers to avoid the nervousness.

“Then why don’t you ask him to stop? You guys can stop pretending you know..” Baekhyun suggested and in an instant Kyungsoo shouted “No!”

“But you said you were uncomfortable” Baekhyun pointed out making the latter sigh loudly.

“I know but..I don’t want..this..to stop..I mean I’m helping him out to get together with..Jongin..you know..” He said rather hesitantly making Baekhyun raise his brow in question.

“You know what?” Baekhyun said after a while as he got up from his seat and stretched his arms to remove the numbness from his body.

“What?”

“You like Chanyeol.” He announced, making the wide eyed male to gape at him.

“ARE YOU NUTS?! IT’S CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL! MY BEST FRIEND!!!” Kyungsoo shouted feeling enraged.

“Yeah and that’s why I’m telling you. You like Park Chanyeol. You like your best friend. Admit it.” Baekhyun shrugged as he made his towards the exit.

“I don’t..I mean..I can’t like my best friend..that’s against the rules..” Kyungsoo stammered because these words just hit him like a truck. Him liking Chanyeol?

“Let me tell you one thing clearly..” Baekhyun faced the latter and clasped his shoulder tightly. “There are no rules in love. Now if you’ll excuse me..” He said before putting on his shoes and exiting the room, leaving behind a very much confused Kyungsoo.

^^^

Kyungsoo pondered on the thought as he stared out of the window.

last night when Baekhyun said those words, they seemed absolutely absurd. He felt like laughing after hearing it. But after the older boy left, those words kept striking his head. No matter what he did or where ever he was, those words kept running in his head like a broken record.

Did he liked Chanyeol? Did he harboured romantic feelings for his own best friend?

In all honesty, he doesn't know. For the very first time in his life he feels clueless. He has no idea about his feelings towards Chanyeol. He doesn't know whether they are romantic or completely platonic like they used to be. The only thing he knows is that something about their friendship has changed. Whether it's because of this pretending act or because of something else, but he knows that something is changed.

Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh as he rubbed his temple to stop the overwhelming thoughts. It's been 3 days since his pep talk with Baekhyun and still these thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. Curse his brain for thinking too much. No, curse Baekhyun for making him think too much.

He focused his attention back to the almost empty ground and then stared at his dimensional mathematics book.

Now that he thinks about it, he shouldn't have agreed to go in with this act. If he hadn't agreed to help Chanyeol, then none of this would have happened. If he hadn't agreed to help, then Chanyeol wouldn't have clinged to him, wouldn't have have waited for him and eventually wouldn't have made him feel all these feels. It’s all Chanyeol’s fault. But he can't really blame him now can he?

Chanyeol’s just acting the part of being a doting boyfriend to impress Jongin. That's all. And this act is already working if he thinks back to frown on his face last time. If they succeed completely, then Chanyeol can have Jongin while he can aim for Sehun. Honestly he should be glad that this plan is working out so well but why.. Why does he feel tightness around his chest whenever he thinks about Chanyeol and Jongin being together?

“Yo Soo! I've been looking for you!”

Kyungsoo looked up from his book and saw Chanyeol standing there and grinning like his usual self. The taller man walks towards him and swiftly takes a seat beside him. He places his backpack beside him before leaning against the bleachers.

“Why were you looking for me?” asked Kyungsoo as he shifted to make enough room for the taller man.

“No reason. Just wanted to give you this Popsicles” Chanyeol replied as he handed a chocolate flavored Popsicle stick to the smaller man. “What are you doing by the way? Don't you have classes right now?”

“I'm studying as you can see.” Kyungsoo answered tearing the wrapper. “I've got classes later..”

“What are you studying?”

“Dimensional analysis of 4D objects. This part’s killing me for weeks now” Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he placed the book beside him.

“I can't understand how people study maths..” Chanyeol remarked. “Never really got the hang of it.”

“You used to top if you remember” Kyungsoo reminded making the taller boy snort.

“I used to copy from you, you know” Chanyeol replied coping the smaller man.

“Well that's true. I should report that to the Principal Kim now..” Kyungsoo snickered making both of them share a hearty laugh over it.

“Ah.. I almost forgot” Chanyeol tched and turned to face Kyungsoo. “Minseok hyung invited us to his winter party. It's his last year in the Uni”

“Last year huh?” Kyungsoo said thoughtfully as a fond smile spread across his lips. “It seems like yesterday when he bumped into us.. Man time flies by so fast.. Can't believe it's already been 3 years..”

“I know..” Chanyeol answered as he leaned against the bleachers again, facing Kyungsoo. “I can't imagine that we're going to graduate next year….”

Both of them lay side by side as they stared up at the midday sky. It was almost clear except the few clouds which decided to give a little shade. The cold autumn air blew swiftly as they remenecised about the past 3 years they spent together as a college student.

It wasn't easy being a college student due to the extreme pressure of studies and not mention the immense amount of load to find a proper job which will pay them well. But no matter how hard the times were, the two male were happy about the fact that they went through it together.

After lying there for quite a while, Chanyeol sat up and glanced at Kyungsoo who was still lost in his own thoughts. He traced the features of the smaller man and suddenly his eyes spot a small patch of chocolate smeared over his lower lip.

“You've got chocolate on your lips” Chanyeol pointed out.

“Huh?” Kyungsoo asked, awakening from his thoughts.

“You've got chocolate here” Chanyeol commented as he wiped his thumb over the spot and sucked on it.

Kyungsoo’s owlish eyes grew bigger than they already were as the realization of the action dawned upon him. Chanyeol just wiped the chocolate off his lips and ate it. That bastard instead of just cleaning it, ate it like it was nothing. Like they didn't just share an indirect kiss!

This fucker!

Kyungsoo scrambled to his feets before jumping downing the bleachers as his heart rate spiked up thousands per minute. He started running as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving behind a completely dumbfounded Chanyeol behind.

Baekhyun's words were true.

He really harboured romantic feelings for his own best friend.

 

^^^

The day of the winter party arrived and to say that Kyungsoo was nervous was a complete understatement. He doesn't know why but he's been feeling nervous about it all day. It's not like it's his first time but he doesn't know why he's feeling jittery all day.

Kyungsoo let out another loud sigh as he pulled over his black bomber jacket on his white tee and brushed his hair up. He glanced one last time at the mirror before walking out of his dorm room. He checked the time on his phone and noted that he has exactly 5 minutes to meet Chanyeol. He marched down the hallway and soon reached the parking area where the taller man was supposed to wait for him.

As soon as his eyes landed upon the taller male, his breath hitched. Chanyeol was standing there wearing a black ripped jeans which made his long legs look endless. It was paired with a black and red checked shirt and finished with a black leather blazer. His hair was brushed down and left mostly unstyled. Kyungsoo gaped at the man because holy shot Chanyeol looked freakishly handsome.

“Like what you see?” Chanyeol asks with his characterised devilish smirk as he opens the door for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gulps nervously as he gets inside the car. His heart rate spiked up again after seeing the latter look so fucking gorgeous. Soon Chanyeol entered the car and put on his seatbelt.

“You didn't answer my question” Chanyeol remarked, the smugness evident in his voice.

“Let's just go. We're getting late.” Kyungsoo replied as looked out of the window and attempted to calm himself down.

The party was on full swing when they reached Minseok’s house. The place was already crowded to its brim with hordes of drunk students partying their worries away. Both of them fought their way inside and Kyungsoo instantly grimaced at the stench of alcohol mixed with sweat. When they finally reached an area which was quite enough, Chanyeol went away to get some drinks.

Kyungsoo was waiting for the taller man to return when he suddenly felt someone standing beside him. He faced to his left and saw Sehun standing only few feets away. The latter’s eyes were unfocused and he was smiling at something unknown.

“I heard some news hyung..” Sehun said turning to face Kyungsoo.

“What?”

“I heard that you have a crush on me..” said Sehun, smirking.

“WHAT?” Kyungsoo yelled completely shocked.

“So it's true..” Sehun stated, eyeing the smaller man.

“W-who t-told you?” Kyungsoo stammered nervously.

“Jongin.” Sehun replied. “He saw you putting those letters in my locker last time”

Kyungsoo groaned internally as he heard those words. He had a feeling but he ignored it that day. So much for being careful, his brain scolded him. He let out a sigh and looked at the younger male who was still staring at him with an unreadable gaze.

“I'm sorry Sehun..I.. I..” he stuttered again but before he could continue Sehun shut him up with a small peck on his cheek.

“I like you too by the way..” said Sehun with a fond smile spread across his lips. “End the arrangement with Chanyeol hyung and come to me. I'll wait for you”

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the younger male in surprise.

“You knew?” he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“Yeah. But only me” Sehun replied with another small smile. “I'll go now.. See you later hyung”

 

^^^

“Minseok hyung have you seen Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked around for the taller man.

“Chanyeol you say..” Minseok rubbed his chin as if he's trying to remember something. “Yeah! I remember. He was drinking with Jongdae near the pool.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo bowed before dashing out of the cramped living room and heading towards the poolside.

As soon as he stepped there he saw Chanyeol rapping on top of the deck along with Jongdae, obviously drunk. He immediately dialed Baekhyun’s number and informed him to come to the pool side to pick up his extremely drunk boyfriend who was currently trying to imitate a raging dinosaur. He shook his head at the two bumbling fools and approached them.

Upon his arrival, Chanyeol turned to face the smaller man with a toothy grin and jumped off the deck and landed in front of Kyungsoo. The taller man then wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and lifted him up as he spun them around. Kyungsoo started flailing his arms in pure agony but the latter paid no heed to it.

“PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OAF! PUT ME DOWN!” he screamed as he smacked Chanyeol’s shoulder repeatedly.

The words finally seemed to pass through the giants head because after screaming for another minute, the taller male finally placed him on the ground. But before Kyungsoo could utter a single word, he felt something soft on his lips. His whole body froze when he realized that it was none other than Chanyeol who was kissing him.

Park Chanyeol, his one and only best friend in the whole wide world was kissing him. In front of several people. In front of Jongdae. In front of Sehun. And lastly in front of Jongin.

He tried to push the taller man away but the latter just tightened his hold and pulled him closer. He started moving his lips against the smaller man as his hands securely wrapped around his waist. Kyungsoo stood glued to his spot as his brain went on an overdrive. What was happening?

His senses returned to him when he felt Chanyeol licking the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. He instantly stamped on the taller man’s foot and stumbled away as the latter started screaming in pain. His whole face was flushed and embarrassment was coursing through his body. He looked around and saw everyone gawking in their direction. He catched Jongdae and Baekhyun's eyes and saw them looking in his direction with a blank stare.

God..he felt so humiliated.

“Kyungsoo..”

He heard the taller mumble before Chanyeol passed out completely drunk.

 

^^^

“I can't believe you ran out of the party.” Baekhyun said while sipping on his morning coffee.

“Then what did you expect me to do?” Kyungsoo snapped. “He kissed me Baek! He fucking kissed me in front of everyone!”

“So? It's not a big deal Soo.. Stop overreacting” Baekhyun answered nonchalantly.

“Overreacting? You think I'm overreacting?” Kyungsoo whispered as the anger and frustration coursed through him. “We were pretending Baekhyun. We were pretending to make Jongin jealous. And that fucker kissed me in front of him!” Kyungsoo spat. “He not only ruined his chances, he ruined our hard work! Now everyone thinks we're a couple”

“Well.. Weren't you already pretending to be one?” Baekhyun pointed out effectively shutting up Kyungsoo.

“But Baek..”

“Listen Soo” Baekhyun began as he approached the smaller man and put his arms around his shoulder. “I don't know why you're angry when you should be happy. I mean you like him don't you?” Baekhyun asked to which Kyungsoo replied with a nod. “Then there's nothing to be angry about. You like him. He likes you. Now you two even kissed. So it's better if you talk it out with him, smack some sense into his useless brain and I'm pretty sure everything will be fine.”

“Now hyung's gotta leave to meet his lovely boyfriend” Baekhyun announced as he walked towards the exit and put on his shoes. “And just a tip.. Don't forget to wear protection you know.”

“BYUN BEAKHYUN!” Kyungsoo yelled, embarrassed but only received a hearty laugh in answer.

Kyungsoo huffed as he walked back to the living room and flopped down on the sofa. He stared up at the off-white ceiling as he recalled the memories of last night. His heart started drumming again as he remembered the way Chanyeol's lips felt against his. His body shivered as he thought about the way Chanyeol's arms held him close. But the thing which made his whole body feel flushed was the way how Chanyeol's eyes glided over him. The way he looked, the way he crashed their lips together, left him yearning for more.

But the only thing which made him angry was that their first kiss wasn't private. It really angered him because other people too witnessed their first intimate moment. Kyungsoo loved the kissing but he hated the watchful eyes.

His chain of thoughts were broken when he heard shuffling around the kitchen. He got up from the sofa and padded his way towards the kitchen to see Chanyeol looking for something.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Chanyeol jolted at the sound of his voice and spun in his spot to face the smaller man. Kyungsoo almost cooed at the ‘caught red handed' look on the taller man’s face but decided to keep silent.

“I was looking for water..” Chanyeol replied without looking at Kyungsoo as he opened the fridge door to get a bottle of water.

After gulping the liquid down in an instant, he turned to face the smaller man with a solemn look. “I'm sorry about what happened last night. I wasn't in my right mind..”

“Well.. There's..” Kyungsoo started but was cut off by Chanyeol.

“I know I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm really sorry about it. I was drunk… I was gone.. But don't worry. It doesn't mean anything. It was just an act. There's no feelings involved so no pressure alright?” said Chanyeol, looking directly at Kyungsoo.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asked feeling utterly confused. Did he hear him right? Did Chanyeol really say that there were no feelings involved? But last night.. The way he looked at him, the way he kissed him told different story.

“I mean that what I did was an act. I did it to make Jongin feel jealous. You know the final act of everything” Chanyeol replied casually as he walked past Kyungsoo and entered the living room.

“And guess what? It worked!” Chanyeol happily announced. “He looked really pissed off. It worked Soo.. Our plan worked! Now I can finally be with Jongin… You too can go out with Sehun”

“Get out of my house” Kyungsoo whispered.

“What? I didnt get you..”

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!” Kyungsoo yelled as threw his jacket on his face and started shoving him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING SOO?!” Chanyeol hollered angrily as he was pushed around. “GET A GRIP WILL YOU?”

“GET A GRIP?” Kyungsoo snapped. “GET A GRIP? YOU FUCKING USED ME PARK CHANYEOL! YOU FUCKING USED ME FOR YOUR BENEFIT!”

“I don't know why you're overreacting so much.. I told you that there were no feelings involved..” Chanyeol said as he stood in front of the door. “We're best friends Soo.. Why are you behaving like this?”

Kyungsoo snorted as he heard those words. “Yeah you're right. We're best friends and that's all we'll ever be..” he said before closing the door in front of Chanyeol’s face.

That day he didn't know why but his tears just didn't seem to stop. He cried and cried until his eyes became completely sore. Not only did he feel humiliated, he felt used. Chanyeol used him physically, mentally as well as emotionally.

But he can't really blame him.

Because he knew. He knew everything. And even after knowing everything, he still went ahead and fell for his best friend. He still fell for his best friend who was already in love with another guy. He knew he was bound to get heartbroken but he still went on with it.

And now look at him. He's the one who's left alone, heartbroken.

 

^^^

“Hey! Chanyeol hyung!”

Chanyeol turned around at the sound of the voice and saw Jongin running towards him. He gave the younger a small smile as the latter walked towards him.

“Where's Soo hyung? I haven't seen him around lately..” Jongin said, panting a little.

“He.. Uh..”

“Don't tell me you guys broke up?” Jongin asked with wide eyes.

Break up? Chanyeol’s not sure if it's right to call it a breakup. But he's not sure how to address it either. It's been almost 3 months since he's last seen or conversed with Kyungsoo. He doesn't know if the smaller man is even alright or not.

After that day, Kyungsoo just ignored his entire existence. No matter how much he tried to contact or talk to the latter, he just couldn't reach him at all. It felt as if Kyungsoo had completely blocked him out of his life.

In all honesty, he still can't understand what he did wrong. He knows he did a mistake when he approached Kyungsoo to become his fake boyfriend. But he just couldn't help it. There was no one with whom he had that level of comfort. There was no one else who could make Jongin jealous.

Kyungsoo was just perfect for this job.

So he had to do it. There was no one who could help him in this. But now he really regrets it. If he knew that he was going lose his one and only best friend over a crush then he wouldn't have done it. Not even in his wildest dreams.

“Yeah.. We… uh.. Broke up” Chanyeol admitted quite dejectedly.

“Oh.. I'm sorry..” Jongin looked down. “Uh.. Hyung.. If you have time.. Then can we visit the coffee shop down the street? I have something to tell you..”

“Now?” Chanyeol asked.

Jongin nodded and then grabbed his wrist as he started to drag him towards the nearest coffee shop. Chanyeol hesitated for a moment but he went along with the younger man. This is what he wanted right? This was the reason for which he lost his best friend right?

Then why doesn’t he feel any kind of happiness? Why doesn't his heart starts drumming when Jongin grabbed his arm? Why does he feel so helpless and hopeless even though he's with Jongin?

Why? Just why?

he couldn't ponder long over these thoughts as Jongin settles them over a small booth, faraway from the public area. They sat quietly and when the waiter came, they order 2 coffees with some cakes. While they waited silently for their order, Chanyeol looked around and suddenly his eyes grew big with anger and jealousy.

Kyungsoo was sitting there and laughing his special heart shaped smile with none other than Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol stared at the two as he gripped the table tighter to control himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. Why was Kyungsoo hanging out with him? Why were they together? Kyungsoo did have a crush on that guy.. So..They can’t be together right? They can't.

“Looks like you found out why I brought you here…” Jongin said lowering his head.

“What?” Chanyeol looked at him with a surprised expression.

“You shouldn't have done that hyung..” said Jongin, meet his eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“I knew hyung..” Jongin murmured. “I knew everything from the start. You should have looked around before discussing something like that..”

“I'm sorry Jongin..” Chanyeol apologized looking down. “I wasn't in my right mind..”

“It's alright hyung.. I don't really blame you..” Jongin replied. “Love makes people do things they wouldn't do in their right mind..”

“You love me?” Chanyeol gawks at him. These were the he wanted to hear for a long time. These were the words he yearned for. So why didn't it affect him in anyway?

“Not you silly” Jongin chuckled. “I like him” Jongin said pointing towards Kyungsoo and Sehun.

“You like Kyungsoo??!!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“God No!” Jongin shot back. “I like Sehun!”

“Oh.. Well..” Chanyeol relaxed a little.

“Now I can understand why they call you the oblivious giant” Jongin remarked.

“But now they’re together Jongin..” Chanyeol sighed. “I can't even understand how they got together..”

“It was me” Jongin informed. “I was the one who informed Sehun that Kyungsoo hyung liked him”

“But why would you do that?” Chanyeol questioned feeling astonished. “Wait how did you even know about it?”

“I saw him putting those letters in Sehun's locker” Jongin answered. “And I told you hyung that love makes people do things they wouldn't do in their right mind. I just wanted Sehun to be happy.. Just like Kyungsoo hyung wanted you to be happy..”

“What?”

“God.. Seriously you're so oblivious” Jongin ruffled his hair in frustration. “He likes you hyung! Soo hyung likes you!”

“WHAT?” Chanyeol yelled, grabbing attention. But before he could tell more Jongin clasped his mouth tightly and shut him up.

“Keep it down will you?” Jongin scolded. “And you heard me right. Soo hyung likes you”

“But he never.. He said...” Chanyeol stammered looking in between Jongin and Sehun.

“Of course he wouldn't. How could he when you always spoke about me?

“I don't understand Jongin.. I mean I liked you so…” Chanyeol rubbed his temple in confusion. Everything feels so overwhelming.

“Really hyung.. I didn't know you were this dumb..” Jongin rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You never really liked me. You just liked the idea of liking. We never knew each other properly hyung so you can't know the real me to like me..”

“What I'm trying to say is that you like Soo hyung.. And let's be honest hyung.. If you didn't like him enough then you wouldn't have chosen him as a fake boyfriend. You wouldn't have gotten jealous or possessive over him. And if you didn't liked him, you definitely wouldn't have kissed him that night in front of everyone..” Jongin stated as he sipped his coffee.

“But even if I do like him..” Chanyeol began, looking in the direction of Sehun and Kyungsoo. “There's no way he'll come back to me.. He's with Sehun now…”

“They are not together” Jongin said. “Hun’s courting him..”

“You sure?” Chanyeol asked hopefully.

“100%”

 

^^^

“What are you doing here Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo croaked out.

“I wanted to talk.. Do you have time?” Chanyeol replied feeling tense.

“It's 2 in the morning Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo rubbed his temple with annoyance. “Can we do this in the morning? I'm tired”

“Just few minutes Soo.. Please..” Chanyeol begged.

It took all of his courage to be here so he's not going back without conveying his feelings for Kyungsoo.

It wasn't easy for him. It wasn't easy to deal with all the hidden feelings which he harboured for the smaller man. He felt really foolish after realizing that the one he loved was his own best friend. But he was so put off by the idea of being in love with his best friend, he tried to force his heart to look for someone else. He succeeded somewhat but no matter how hard he tried, his heart knew who was the best for him.

So now he's here. He took a week to realize his true feelings and now he's here to pour his heart out to the smaller man. Even if Kyungsoo rejects him, he'll be happy to at least let it all out.

“Alright.. Come in..” Kyungsoo said as he moved aside to let Chanyeol in.

Both of them walked inside the small dorm room. Chanyeol could feel the tension seeping inside his body but he chose to ignore it. Kyungsoo motioned him to sit down on the sofa as he climbed on the bed.

“So? What’s the reason behind this sudden visit?” Kyungsoo asked, still looking a little bit sleepy.

“Well.. I came here to tell you that I.. I..” Chanyeol began looking at Kyungsoo who was gazing at him intently. “I came here to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry for being a jerk. Please don't go out with Sehun or anyone else. Please only look at me!” Chanyeol rambled on completely ignorant of the blank look on Kyungsoo's face.

“So you love me now huh?” Kyungsoo asked with a blank face. “Well that's good. I love me too”

“That's it?” Chanyeol questioned with surprise. “Aren't you gonna say anything?”

“What do you expect me to say Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo snorts. “Do you want me to fall on my knees and say that I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you?”

“I.. I..” Chanyeol stammered as the tears started to prick his eyes. So Kyungsoo's really gonna reject him. Of course. Why did he even hope about it? He's such a fool.

“I waited for you. I hoped that you would finally understand after we kissed. But you were so adamant on Jongin that you didn't even bothered to look at anyone else.” Kyungsoo raged.

“But I can't really blame you can I?” Kyungsoo chuckled in a sorrowful manner. “After all it was me who fell first. It was me who liked you even after knowing well that you love someone else”

“Kyungsoo I'm sorry..” Chanyeol whispered as he stepped towards Kyungsoo. “I was a fool. I was an idiot to use you..But in my eyes there was no one who was as perfect as you..”

“That day after I kissed you..I was so scared. I was afraid that you'd hate me. So I lied. Told you it was an act. But I had to do it because I didn't wanted to lose as my best friend.”

“After you kicked me out of the house that day.. I realized what I did wrong. But I was too proud to admit it. To proud and too obnoxious” Chanyeol said looking at Kyungsoo. “But after it was all over, I realized that I missed you. I realized that I wanted you. Because when it was all over and we just sort of accepted things.. I realized I was being selfish again.. I just couldn't see you with someone else. I can't even imagine you being with anyone else.”

“You're my best friend Soo..”  Chanyeol whispered, his tone filled with sincerity. “You beat me up, you call me names..but you're there for me.. Even when I treated was a jerk.. Even when I was the dumbest person alive, even when I decided to pretend as a couple with you...You were there.. You didn't leave me like others... “

Kyungsoo was crying by now. As he heard those words, he was overwhelmed with so many emotions that he doesn't even how he'd be able to express them. He was sad, he was angry, he was relieved but most of all he was happy. He was happy that Chanyeol the oblivious giant Yoda finally realized his true feelings.

“So I’m still your best friend?” Kyungsoo sniffled as he walked closer towards Chanyeol.

“You'll always be my best friend Soo” Chanyeol said caressing Kyungsoo’s cheeks softly. “Even when you become my boyfriend, even when you become my husband.. You'll always be my best friend first”

“Did you just...?” Kyungsoo looked dumbstruck.

“I did..” Chanyeol smiled, finally wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“So you don't like Sehun anymore right?” Chanyeol asked looking at Kyungsoo.

“I don't..” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Then can you Do Kyungsoo give the honor of being your boyfriend to this stupid and idiotic Park Chanyeol?” Chanyeol murmured as touched their foreheads together.

“I do.”

“Then can I steal the deal with a kiss?” Chanyeol questioned brushing their lips together.

“You can..”

^^^

Hey! Guys! Yo! Look at me! It's me again. Soo hyung's watch. I'm back and I'm confident that you definitely missed me right? If you didn't then you're a rotten egg. okay maybe not. Just joking. Anyways you've reached the end of their story. I mean not the end since they just started to make out heavily but you don't need to see that so it's the end.

Alright so I'll shut up now because I'm hearing some weird noises. See you when I see you!

And ah.. Don't forget to smack the author for her laziness. She's a lazy prick I'm telling you all. Bye-bye!

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading. Hope you have a great day / night!


End file.
